


My eyes

by AlphaFeels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura in Derek's place during the events of Visionary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/gifts).



 

_I can’t. I can’t take it anymore. I can’t. Laura, please. Please._


End file.
